warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The End Times
The Ends Times (2521-??? IC) is the great cataclysmic apocalypse that was prophesied to bring about the end of the Warhammer World. It was heralded upon the arrival of the Twin-Tailed Comet, both an omen of hope and destruction, which signaled the coronation of the new Everchosen; Archaon the Three Eyed King, and his bid to bring destruction upon the Human nations of the Old World. In the wake of their inevitable destruction, the mortal nations of the world are fighting to the very last to ensure the survival of their race. To the West, upon the lands of Naggaroth, the armies of Khorne are descending upon the gates of this icy kingdom bent on bring nothing but ruin and destruction. The Dark Elves fought viciously for their petty kingdoms, but they will inevitably fail, for their King Malekith has abandoned them for one last assault upon the Isle of Ulthuan. Even in the Ten Kingdoms, the High Elves are besieged by the very powers of Chaos, as a mist of dreadful power sweeps across the land, summoning forth demons and other foul things, running amok and unchecked. With this time of strife, and the lost of their former Phoenix King, another Elf has arisen to watch over his kingdom in this dire time. Within the lands of Lustria, the massive jungle-realm of the Lizardmen Empire, a new and deadly conflict has once more been reignited after so many years, and soon the armies of Clan Pestilen and all the Temple-Cities of the Lizardmen race will fight a war that will end with nothing but utter destruction. To the East, the prospect of battle brought about by the end of the World has stirred the Greenskin race into a frenzy. The Greenskins have always thrived on war, always fighting each-other as any other foe. However a sudden urge soon captured the simple minds of their savage race as they felt something big brewing in the north. Soon, the infighting that has plagued their long history has vanished, and an overwhelming urge to unite upon one banner has made the Greenskin race united for the coming conflict. Even the Dwarves, staut allies of the Empire and Sigmar's people, have felt this encroaching doom as they saw volcanic fire spew out from the Mountains of Mourn, resulting in the call for massive military mobilization that has never been seen since the first Chaos Incursion. Soon, artifacts of Old are being found, and the Dwarves stood ready in their hopes of bring about a new Golden Age for their people as they seek to summon forth the Ancestor Gods themselves back to this world. But it is upon the Human realms of the Old World where the fate of this world truly lies. Everywhere you see, the Nations of the Old World are beset by evil forces both Old and New. In the more southern lands of Tilea and Estalia, the mortals of those distant nations are beset by a nightmarish hordes from the depths of the World itself. Soon entire cities are lost as the Skaven race have once more invaded in order to bring about the return of their vile god. In Bretonnia, the land and her people have been ravaged as a Civil War engulf the once proud Knights of the realm, and a secret shall be revealed that would saved this kingdom of destruction. Soon refugees from these war-ravaged nations have begun flowing in towards the Empire, the last hope greatest defiance against the doom that seeks to destroy them. To the north, upon the lost lands of Kislev, the Auric's Bastion, the greatest magical wall ever created, loomed higher then the Bastion in Eastern Cathay, so high that it would reached the clouds themselves. This great wall is the only thing holding the darkness at bay, and should it fall, then the Empire will go with it. In the End however, this world is doomed, and from the ashes of the Old, a New World shall emerge out of the Darkness. Origins The World stands in the brink of Annihilation. It has done so since the beginning of time itself, when the great Old Ones of ancient times were destroyed long ago. The Polar Gates of the Old Ones, once a marvel of technology, has collapsed and with it, Chaos flowed like water into the cold harsh lands of the northern and southern waste. Since then, every few hundreds years, the Gods of Chaos will reach out their hands towards this dying world and demand a claim of it as their own. So it is fitting that a Champion of Chaos shall unite the warring tribes of the North and put about the End of Times as we know it. The threat of Chaos comes in many guises, from the mutating winds of magic that pours across the known world, to the vile beastmen tribes that lurks within the dark forest of the Old World, and the numberless hordes of barbaric warriors who lives within the Chaos Wastes. However, it is the corruption of souls, the pollution of ideals and dreams that is its most subtle and deadliest weapons, for within every person lurks the heart of Chaos. It is perhaps fitting then that the greatest threat to the Empire came not from a Kurgan Warlord, nor a Beastmen Chiefian, but from one of their very own. This man held the name of''' Diederick Kastne', a highly devout and zealous Templar of the Twin-Tailed Comet, born scant few years after Magnus the Pious and the first Great War against Chaos. Though Diederick Kastner, the man who would in his despair take up the dreaded mantle of Archaon, was born as an Imperial in the province of Nordland, it was foretold in the '''Liber Caelistior', the dread Book of Divination penned by Necrodomo the Seer (The Insane), that North and South would meet in the Everchosen's blood. And indeed this was so; for Archaon bears mixed Norscan and Nordlander heritage, his father having been a champion from the Varg tribes who forced himself upon a cowering innocent during a raid that had seen his birth-village of Hargendorf 'burned to the ground in 2390 IC. With the death of his mother, and the hatred of his step-father for his origins, the rape-spawned child would later go on to adopted by a local Sigmarite Priest and become a Knight-Templar of the Order of the Twin-Tailed Orb, fighting valorously and faithfully in the service of the God-King Sigmar. But once his true heritage and destiny was revealed to him, Diederick Kastner dispaired and looked for salvation, traveling many miles towards the heart of his faith. Upon the massive Temple of Sigmar in Altdorf, the cursed Templar knelt before the Golden Statue of Sigmar and begged for a sign, to ask for his help from the darkness that has come to consume him. But the golden statue stood silent, and with it's unspoken words, the Templar knew that it is hopeless. He renounced the gods of the south but still affirmed his hatred for the dark gods of his father, accepting the cruel destiny engineered for him as a final means to repay the fates for the evil they had done upon him. Thus did Sieur Diederick become Archaon the Everchosen, the Three-Eyed King, greatest of all the champions of Chaos. His deeds legend and his armies vast, innumerable foes of dauntless might lying bleeding in his calamitous stride. But deep inside, he wholesomely resent the Gods of Chaos and the misery they have brought upon him. Thusly the half-Norscan warlord stands ready to fulfill his destiny and to usher in the end of all things, for there cannot be good with evil, and the destruction of Order, shall bring about the End of Chaos as well. And upon the Ashes of the Old World, a New World shall arise out of the Darkness. The Six Treasures of Chaos (??? to 2520 IC) So it was that Archaon journeyed to the waste for nearly 100 years, searching for the legendary Artifact that would exalt him to his true destiny. The first treasure he sought was a unique "'Mark of Chaos", that bears the blessings of all four powers in unison. It combines all of the advantages of the individual Marks of Chaos, blessing the bearer with all their power. The first part of Archaon's dark quest was to go to the Altar of True Darkness in Naggaroth and offer himself to the Gods to gain their favour and recognition. He gathered a small band of Chaos Warriors he called the Swords of Chaos 'and battled his way to a citadel so tall it appeared to pierce Morrslieb itself. Inside the citadel, it was said to be blacker than even the heart of a Dark Elf soul, for when one of Archaon's followers attempted to light a torch, it was snuffed out instead by the all-consuming darkness. Archaon was unafraid, and marched off alone into the darkness. As he continued to marched, an untold host of creatures has thrown themselves upon the potential Everchosen. In this dire moment, his loyal steed was consumed by these monsters, and realizing the death of a loyal friend since his early years as a squire has boiled Archaon into a killing frenzy. Soon he was able to slay hundreds of the misshapen monsters that have infested the mighty citadel, until finally his sword-arm turned numb and the ground grew slippery with the blood and gore of the fallen. Rising up from the filth, Archaon reconsecrated the altar for the Gods of Chaos, offering up the hearts of the creatures that had crawled in and defiled it. When he emerged he bore the eternally burning Mark of Chaos on his forehead. The next artifact he sought was the "'Armour of Morkar" the armour worn by the very first Everchosen. It makes the wearer invulnerable to all but the most powerful of attacks, making the wearer nigh-unstoppable in the heat of combat. After leaving Naggaroth on a stolen ship made of black metal and pulled by a massive sea-drake, Archaon took leadership of a seafaring war band along the way to his destination. They sailed to a mysterious land populated with savage half-humans. Neither sun nor moon had ever touched their pallid skin and after six days and six nights of battle after battle, the city of these creatures had been reduced to rubble. Archaon delved deep into their necropolis until he found the Tomb of Morkar and the armor he sought. However, as Archaon reached out to take it, the spirit of Morkar animated the armour and attacked him. The vengeful spirit laid down a relentless flurry of blows until Archaon cursed it in the language of the Unberogen tribe. The attack ceased for a moment, and Archaon smashed him aside, banishing the spirit of Morkar and allowing him to claim the armour as his own. Then there was the "Eye of Sheerian", which is named after the Tzeentchian Sorcerer who discovered it. Although on its own it grants the bearer prophetic powers, when placed in the Crown of Domination its prophetic powers can be used to their true ability and allow the bearer to predict and avoid the attacks of the enemy. After claiming the Armour of Morkar, Archaon set out to retrieve the Eye of Sheerian. At that time it lay in the lair of the Chaos Dragon Flamefang, who valued the Eye above all of it's other treasures. Archaon placed his claim for the Eye by smashing his axe into Flamefang's head. Long did man and monster battle at the base of the Cliff of Beasts. Flamefang breathed fire and even swallowed Archaon whole, but the Armour of Morkar protected him from its acidic stomach. Archaon hacked his way out of the Dragon's gullet with the ferocity of a Flesh Hound, until Flamefang's throat was hacked to shreds and it died of exhaustion and blood loss. Archaon plucked the Eye of Sheerian from its place on the belly of the Dragon and hung it around his neck as his rightful reward. The next treasure to be won was the dreaded demonic mount of Agrammon. Alternatively known as "Dorghar", "Ghurshy'ish'phak", "Yrontalie", or the "Steed of the Apocalypse", this daemonic beast was stolen from the menagerie of the Daemon Prince Agrammon in the Realm of Chaos. Archaon battled his way past the Daemons guarding Agrammon's palace and sneaked inside, hiding beneath a beast that was part man, part mammoth and part insect. Inside was every beast imaginable, and some that are not. Archaon tracked Dorghar through the menagerie by its sulphurous stench. When he found it he vaulted on to its back. The Steed of the Apocalypse changed shape and burst into flames, but Archaon was able to break it like a wayward stallion and escape from the Realm of Chaos. Eventually he sought a legendary Chaos Blade, known by many as the "Slayer of Kings" which was the sacred blade of Vangel, the second Everchosen. He bound the Greater Daemon U'zuhl into the blade, and the millennia of imprisonment have sent it insane with rage and fury. It was said to rest at the top of Chimera Plateau, located near the roof of the world, where Archaon and his steed Dorghar has journeyed. The warriors battling around the plateau saw the determination and destiny of Archaon, and he quickly gathered a huge horde of followers to wage war against the Chimera's. They swiftly defeated the Chimera hordes guarding the higher passes where Archaon and his three companions climbed to the top of the plateau. From the top, Archaon looked down on the world, swearing that he would one day rule over all of it. Suddenly, what he had taken for a mountain behind him turned over in its sleep, causing a series of earthquakes in the lands below. Archaon soon realised that the mountain was actually the father of the Dragon Ogre race, Krakanrok the Black. Even he could not defeat such a foe, so instead he and his companions sneaked past the titanic monster, only to find that the Slayer of Kings was clasped into its chest. Prince Ograx the Great, the strongest of Archaon's companions, was able to lift up one of Krakanrok's talons high enough for Archaon to retrieve the Daemonsword. However, the Daemon bound inside began to shriek with deafening volume. As Krakanrok began to stir, Archaon thought fast and plunged the Slayer of Kings into Prince Ograx's chest. With the blade's thirst quenched with royal blood, Archaon was able to sheath it and return from the plateau to the cheers of his followers, carrying his blade with him throughout all his battles. After many years of endless journeying, Archaon has finally gathered all Five of the Artifacts except one. Forged before the dawn of man, the "Crown of Domination" once held the Eye of Sheerian, but had since been lost to history. It strikes terror into the bearer's foes and gives strength to his very allies. Decades after finding the Slayer of Kings, Archaon still had no clue as to the whereabouts of this ancient battle-helm. Eventually Be'lakor revealed its location, planning to steal the crown after Archaon found it. The crown lay in the First Shrine to Chaos, high on an icy peak in the Worlds Edge Mountains. Be'lakor led Archaon up the mountain, the Steed of the Apocalypse carrying him over the most difficult terrain. After a day and a half of ceaseless climbing, Archaon stood before the massive double gate that was the entrance to the Shrine. Through the gateway was a labyrinth filled with dire beasts and vengeful Daemons. Archaon was tested by each of the Chaos Gods to see if he was truely worthy to be the Everchosen. Nurgle sent deadly diseases that Archaon fought off with sheer willpower. Tzeentch created a labyrinth of crystal, but Archaon blindfolded himself and used instinct alone to navigate it. Slaanesh sent temptation after temptation, but Archaon resisted, never diverting from the path to the inner gates of the Shrine. After passing through the inner gates, Archaon found himself on a narrow causeway surrounded with hellfire that scorched his skin and burnt away his hair. Suddenly, a mighty Bloodthirster of Khorne erupted from the flames and attacked the potential Everchosen. The Greater Daemon was strong, but Archaon drew strength from the Slayer of Kings and wrested the Bloodthirster's weapons away and strangled it with it's own whip. The hellfire died away, leaving Archaon gravely injured and standing in a simple shrine. A throne stood at the back of the shrine, with a withered corpse sitting on it. On the top of its withered skull sat the Crown of Domination. Archaon took the crown and, with his wounds healing and frame swelling with power, he held it to the heavens. After over a century of searching, he had claimed the title of Everchosen. All that he needed now was a coronation. Upon retrieving the Crown, the daemon prince Be'lakor performed the coronation that made Archaon the Lord of the End Times, and begins mustering the largest army ever seen by mortal kind. The Beginning of the End (Late 2519 IC to Late 2522 IC) To herald the beginning of the end, the Twin-Tailed Comet soured through the night-sky like the birthing of a second sun. No mortal could deny its existance, for the comet's bright aura of light would illuminate the very night sky. Within the realm of Chaos, the Dark Gods gathered in the Court of Covenants, all Four Powers having agreed to put aside their differences for a time in order to bring the world to their rule. Soon, massive warpstorms broke out of the Chaos Waste in great numbers, and soon swept their mutation down south into the mortal kingdoms of the Old World. With this sudden phenomenon, Warp rifts would suddenly open in random locations around the world, disgorging a host of daemons for mere moments before they once more disappear. To the north, the Winds of Magic blows like a torrent down towards the south, and the whispers of the Dark Gods fell into every mortal ear. Very few could have resisted such urges, and soon thousands of Mankinds own people have committed atrocities unspeakable, following the whisper north where a great gathering was taking place. Within the walls of the''' Inevitable City', Archaon sat upon a throne of brass and bone and saw cheiftians and warlords of uncountable tribes lend their alligance to the new Everchosen. Though these tribes crave bloodshed, Archaon was patient and bid his time. Soon some tribes left south or fought against each other to quench their battle-lust, but Archaon did not intervene, for he knew that those that stayed their hands were the strongest of will and strength, and would follow the Everchosen to the very end. The End Times is upon this world, and Archaons hour of triumph is nigh. The Wars of Reclamation (Late 2520) As war looms over the horizon, it was perhaps fitting that the first nation to feel the wraith of the Dark Gods were actually the first to stand against them in the earlier years of this world's existence. In the massive island continent of Ulthuan, discontent runs rife amongst the many noble courts of the Phoenix King. The Daughter of the Everqueen, '''Aliathra '''has been captured by the Vampire Count Mannfred von Carstein, taking her to the nightmarish undead Fortress-City of '''Nagashizzar'. To come to her rescue was the legendary warrior, Prince Tyrion and his intellectual brother, Loremaster Teclis. Though the brothers fought with great determination to save their beloved future Everquee, the Vampire inevitably stole her away and vanished without a trace. Dishearten, the brothers returned to Ulthuan empty-handed, and worse so was Tyrion, who was the true father to Aliathra herself. But as they returned, they saw their land ruined by war and destruction. The Phoenix King and Everqueen had vanished from Ulthuan's shores in mere hours of a daemonic onslaught. A terrible mist from the highlands of the Annulii Mountains disgorged untold numbers of daemonic host. In retaliation, the Princes of the Ten Kingdoms immediately mustered their own mighty armies, and began defending every village, mansion and Elven city with stoic determination. However, the daemonic hordes could not be killed like any mortal army, and they thusly return once more again and again. With the Winds of Magic blowing strongly in the north, the entity from which anchors these daemons persist, eventually granting them enough time and strength to overcome even the most hardiest of obstacles. The Kingdom of Chrace had borne the brunt of the fighting, resulting in Lion's March becoming nothing more then a massive graveyard, with unburied bodies stretching as far as the "eye could see", with the capital city of Tor Achare lying in ruins. The resulting clashes between Elven and Daemonic armies led to the deaths of thousands upon thousands of irreplaceable Elven lives, and the only Kingdom to have any semblance of Order in this dire time was the fallen Kingdom of Nargarythe. For the mighty Aesanar, known by many as the Shadow Warriors, these daemons were nothing but one more invader to be cast into the sea, and soon refugees by the hundreds are streaming into this kingdom, feeling safe under the watchful eye of the dreaded Shadow Warriors. As the war continued, the dire consequence of politics has threatened to tear the Ten Kingdoms apart. Without the wisdom and guidance of Phoenix King''' Finubar, and their loving '''Everqueen Alarielle, the Phoenix Court soon fell into disagreements, with Prince Imrik of Caledor calling for the election of a new Phoenix King to guide the war effort. None doubted Imriks true intentions for himself to be the next ruler, but too many has spoken their voices in support for his cause that none could hope to dismiss it outright. The salvation of Ulthuan came once more by the hands of Prince Tyrion. Though his heart was weary with other burdens, Tyrion knew his kingdom needed him now more then ever, and so Tyrion faced Prince Imrik down and took command of Ulthuans armies. Those who would have opposed him were quickly silenced when the entire host of Phoenix Guard offered their blades and loyalty to Prince Tyrion. In retaliation, the enraged Prince of Caledor ordered his kingdom to split their ties with the other Nine, but this disturbance was trivial as Prince Tyrion still commanded a significantly larger force, with a multitude of lesser Caledorian Princes taking up their blades for Prince Tyrion instead. With the Kingdom of Caledor isolated and alone, Prince Tyrion moved his armies north through the Kingdom of Eatatine, beating back daemonic host after daemonic host. Driving his men onward to the point of fatigue, Tyrion fought on constantly at the forefront of these battles with unparalleled fury. As the Dragon of Cothique guided his army north, Tyrion and his host of Elves have broken the sieges of several villages and cities along the coast. But as the war continues, Tyrion's mind and heart slowly began to deteriorate, even enraged as the thought of his lost daughter and the disappearance of the Everqueen began to plague his mind. This burden eventually made Tyrion ever more reckless as the Elven army pushes north, winning battles at''' Port Elistor', and '''Cairn Avon'. However, in his arrogance Tyrion suffered a fatal wound far to great to ignore during the battle at Cairn Avon and upon his arrival at the Siege of Hoeth, the wounded Tyrion was bested by his long-ago nemesis, N'kari, Keeper of Secrets. Close to death, Tyrion was miraculously saved by the valiant efforts of Korhil Lionmane '''and the determined onslaught of the Phoenix Guard, forcing N'kari to retreat into the hills. With the battle over and Saphery being refortified against fresh assaults, Teclis has delved deep into the Library of the White Tower in an effort to seek ancient lore from the time of Caledor Dragontamer, in hopes of permanently removing the daemons from this homeland. Whilst recovery, Prince Tyrion tries once more to make amends between Ulthuan and Caledor. However Prince Irmik once more declined and ordered Tyrions messengers to turn back from their borders. The refusal had pushed Tyrion in a fiery rage and ultimately denounced the Kingdom of Caledor as a legitimate kingdom no longer. This resulted in the remaining Caledorian generals to finally turn their backs on Tyrion and head back home. Not taken aback by his actions, Tyrion and the Elven armies once more moved north and drove the daemons from the Kingdom of Yvresse, and finally towards the enchanted forest of the Kingdom of Averlorn. By the time the Elven armies reached its borders, Tyrion was once more fit to lead at the front, and was now determined to finish off N'kari. With the advice of his brother, Teclis, Tyrion knew that the key to victory lay with the Deamon Prince's death, for he is the entity from which anchors the Daemons into this world. By the time scouts have reported the whereabouts of N'Kari's location, Prince Tyrion quickly rose from his stupor and the army was once more on the war march, trekking through the wilderness until they reached Moonspire pinnacle. The Battle of Moonspire (Late 2522) The '''Battle of Moonspire would be later told by the Elves as the greatest conflict during the War's of Reclamation. Under N'Kari's command, nearly tens of thousands of daemons have mustered under his banner, eager to share in on his plunder and mayhem. Arrayed against him was a much smaller force of Elven warriors led by Tyrion himself. Believing victory to be inevitable, the arrogant Daemon Prince ordered his forward lines to crash head-long unto the Elven phalanx without tactics or strategy. However, the Elven army had a plan, and knowing that Moonspire Temple is a shrine to the Goddess Lileath, Teclis intends to use the magical energies of the temple to empower him against the daemons. With light energy spiralling around the tower, Teclis unleashed a brilliant storm of meteors from the blackened sky, streaking across the battlefield and banishing daemons by the hundreds within seconds without harming a single Elven soul. With the daemon forces pushed back, the Phoenix Guard quickly counter-attacked alongside Tyrion and Teclis. With the Elven forces driving deep into their lines, N'Kari had no choice but to finally face the twins in combat. Teclis unleashed a hellstorm of moonfire upon N'kari's body, blackening flesh and blinding the daemon with terrible rage. Charging towards the mage, Tyrion intercepts him with his mighty steed Malhandir, ducking low upon the saddle to avoid N'kari's attacks and inflict a smoldering deep wound. In reaction, N'kari tried to strike back, but the great pain upon his wounds have slowed him considerable. Upon Tyrion's departure, a host of Elven halbediers distracts the daemon whilst Teclis unleashed more moonfire upon him. As pain seared once more through the daemons body, Tyrion struck N'kari yet again upon its spine, forcing him to fall unto its knee's in agony. Showing no mercy, Tyrion clove the daemons head from his body and handed the head to Teclis. As the battle still raged on, Teclis and a vanguard of Swordmasters have fought their way towards the summit of the temple and laid the head upon an Altar. With a thunderous voice, Teclis began to woved a spell of banishment. The daemons, perhaps sensing their demise, howled with one terrible voice as Teclis intoned the final word and slammed the base of his staff down upon the daemons severed head. As the skull was split asunder, a massive deafing thunder crack had filled the skies, and a magnificent flash of light had shot out from the heavens. Those who looked directly at it thought they saw the Goddess Lileath looking down upon them. From Moonspire pinnacle, a great torrent of fire raced across the Kingdoms of Ulthuan, banishing all the daemons that still cling to the lands, preventing the Dark Gods from intervening in the affairs of Elves for a time. The resulting climax has ended the Wars of Reclamation, but in the following years, a newer deadlier conflict was just over the horizon. The Great Darkness (Late 2522 to Mid 2523 IC) Following the victory upon the Isles of Ulthuan, what remains of the Elven Kingdoms have begun to slowly rebuild and refortify their holdings as they believe that this incursion was but a precursor to an even more horrific invasion within the coming years. Though the nations of Mankind still grows ignorant of this coming conflict, such accusation was not ill-founded for many of the wiser nations within the World for they too have withness this apocalypse before, and readied themselves for the worst. Within the very heart of the Dwarfen kingdoms of Karaz Ankor, all the remaining Dwarf Kings have gathered upon the ancestral halls of Karaz-a-Karak and argue on what course of action they should do to ensure the survival of their civilization. King Kazador of Karak Azul argued that they should bar the Dwarf Holds and leave the World to it's fate like their ancestors have done many centuries ago. Many within the Court have favoured Kazador's plan, but''' High King''' Thorgrim Grudgebearer disagreed on such an action, supported by King Ungrim Ironfist of Karak Kadrin '''and King Belegar of '''Karak Eight Peaks. Divided upon the issue, King Kazador in his pride still kept to his word and began preparations to bar his hold from this outside threat, and soon several of the other Dwarf Kings followed suite. Unable to unite his people, Thorgrim grew weary as reports have shown that their underground enemies have stopped their ceaseless attacking, a dark omen that would be the precursor to an imminent invasion on a grand scale never before seen in their history. So it was that in the far south, upon the sand-encrusted temples of the Tomb Kings, Settra the Imperisabl has awoken from his deep slumber and have seen the shifting in the Winds of Magic that carried with it tidings of war and change. Seeing through the visions of bloodshed and misery, Settra witnessed the resurrection of an ancient and terrible enemy and knew that the awakening had to begin. With haste, the''' Montuary Priest journeyed across the Land of the Dead, and awoken the Tomb Kings in their dozens and called for the awakening of their uncountable legions. Within the Charnel Valley, the necrotects of that land have empowered the very stones of their statues into life, and within days a long column of stone warstatues began their march towards Khemri. There the cheif-necrotect '''Ramhotep, with all his merciless drive, began his greatest work yet upon the walls of that ancient city. Upon the Great Mortis River, the Warfleets of Khemri have joined the armada of Zandri, filling the whole Mortis Delta with warships by the thousands. In the Kingdom of Lybaras, High Queen Khalida met with the wizen montuary priest from her throne and pleaged her archer legions into the fold. Soon legions after legions marched across the blazing sands, preparing the defense of this already formidable civilization against the return of their most hated of enemies, the Nagash the Lord of the Dead. But it is in the lands of the Empire that the first signs of battle have taken place. From the cursed lands of Sylvania, an unholy darkness has descended upon the bleak and desolate lands, arousing the dead from their slumber and killing what little life still clings to its soil. An old enemy awakens, and Count Mannfred von Carstein has finally announced that Sylvannia shall secede from the Empire forever. Volkmar's Crusade (Late 2522) Like many other times in the Empire's history, those who are far away from this dark omen taking place in Sylvannia have little to fear, and even fewer care. However the ruler of that accursed realm did not hide in the shadows and bid his time like his predecessor, but instead made his presense clear to all when a winged creature dropped the crippled body of Witch Hunter Gunther Stalhberg upon the meeting table of the''' Conclave of States'. Upon his mangled mouth, a letter was shown and read by the '''Grand Theogonist 'Volkmar the Grim. After realizing its implications, Volkmar immediately ordered the Reikguard Knights to accompany his Arch-Lectors into the Imperial Vault and recovery the legendary Crown of Nagash from the clutches of Mannfreds agents. They however failed, and in grim determination, Volkmar announced to the Emperor that he would lead a Crusader army towards the lands of Sylvania and defeat the darkness that begins to grows there. Upon the massive steam-barge''' Luitpold III', Volkmar and his crusader force of State Troops, Flagellants and Imperial Knights have made progress through the River Stir and made landfall upon the sandy shores of ''Lake Helsee. After beating back a surprise attack, the crusader army split up their forces and made their way towards separate goals. Under Volkmar's leadership, the first crusader army had retaken the Imperial fortress of Fort Oberstyre after undertaking a exorcism on a grand scale, and immediately followed the second crusader army not far ahead. Upon Deihstein Ridge ''however, the second Crusader army was caught in a massive ambush by a caravan-train of ''Strigany ''nomads, but the timely arrival of Volkmar's own Crusader army had in turn ambushed the Strigany ambushers. After interrogating a Strigany sharpshooter for the whereabouts of Mannfreds base of operations, the Crusader army continued towards their march towards the town of '''Swartzhafen'. After crossing the fordable point of the Unterwald River, the men under the stern leadership of Witch Hunter Alberich von Korden have been forced march all the way towards the outskirts of Swartzhafen in little time. Upon arriving to the small settlement, the Crusader army saw the Undead armies of Necromancer Ghorst '''and Count Mannfred himself blocking the entrance into the town. The Vampire mockingly tried to parley with the Grand Theogonist, but was cut short when Volkmar ordered the attack. Holding firm, the Crusader army managed to hold on against the Undead onslaught until Mannfred left the battlefield after witnesssing something happening in the Vargavian Mountains. Pressing forward, the battered crusader army continued along the Sternieste Road, making headways towards ''Castle Sternieste ''and the suppose hideout of Count Mannfred. Along the way, the Crusader army was met by the Imperial Armies of Altdorf and a band of Light Order Wizards tending their Luminark of Hysh, coming to reinforce them for the upcoming conflict in Castle Sternieste, now coined by as the Imperials as the '''Battle of the Burrows. The Battle of the Burrows (Early 2523) As they reach their destination, the Crusader army fanned out across the multiple burrows and cairns that occupy Castle Sternieste surrounding lands. With the aid of three of the Empire's finest knightly orders at his command, as well as two experimental but deadly artillery piece, and a trio of Light Order Wizard backed up by a core of veteran infantry, Volkmar felt confidant that battle would be won. This arrogance would eventually be his downfall as Volkmar blew the Horn of Sigismund ''and ordered a frontal charge. The Crusader's artillery boomed their ammunition at the castle walls, showering mansonry unto the milling mass of undead warriors stationed below. As the Crusaders charged down the hill, Count Mannfred unleashed a deadly spell that utterly destroyed the frontal ranks of the Tattersouls flagellants in mere seconds. However, Volkmar countered his spell, and golden rain showered the flagellants, giving them renewed strenght to fight on. As more of the undead march forward, Volkmar signalled his Helstorm Rocket Battery to unload their payload of rockets. The rockets detonated high above the battlefield, illuminating the ground for miles around. With the battlefield illuminated, the Crusaders attacked headlong unto the first ranks of skeletons, beating back the undead with great zeal. On the right flank, a host of knights and Demigryph Knights have plowed through the enemies flank, forcing Count Mannfred to intervene. In an attempt to push the crusaders back, Count Mannfred unleashed his secret weapon upon the Imperials. High above the castle, a palanquin of spectres carried a terrifying artifact that began to suck the courage out of the frontal ranks of Crusaders. At an elevated position, the Luminark of Hysh once more unleashed another stream of blazing light that cut through a large swath of Undead warriors advancing on their location. Suddenly a hideous gheist killed one of the wizards, creating a magical backlash that killed the head wizard '''Jovi Sunscryer' in a torrent of fire. Miraculously, a bright flare of light burst out from the wizards blackened robes, and the reincarnated angel of Sunscryer once more fought the spectres and stop the artifact from being used against them. However, the Crusader army was ultimately ripe for slaughter as hidden undead forces lead by the undead King Verek, sprung out of the burrows and encircled the doomed crusaders. Just when all hope seemed lost, suddenly, miraculously, the earth burst open in a hundred different places. This time it was not the dead that emerged, but the buried symbols of the faithful. Stolen sigil-hammers, steel wolf totems of Ulric, Morrite pennies, even brass suns of Myrmidia burst out of their earthy graves to hang at head height across the field, each glowing with raw magical power. Thanks to the efforts of Supreme Patriarch Balthasar Gelt, a torrent of light flared out and obliterated the remaining undead forces, whilst it simultaneously healed the sick and wounded in mere seconds. With renewed vigor, the remaining crusaders cut down the last of the Undead, and cried out in victory. But as the Crusaders walk amongst the carnage of the battlefield, a cold chill began to run through the Imperial ranks as they saw the battered remains of the War Altar of Sigmar in the ground, with Volkmar no where to be seen. The Northern Bastion (Early 2523) With the creation of the Wall of Faith, the lands of Sylvania have been utterly contained with not a single Undead creature being able to past without harm. Such things are, the Emperor's Council still considers Sylvania's independence as a precursor to a new campaign of terror against the Imperial rule. Thusly, the Emperor felt that Sylvania had gone from an occasional dagger at the Empire's side, to an open threat that he no longer had the luxury of overlooking any longer. With the Wall of Faith containing the Undead from invading the Empire, Karl Franz took the time to order all military assets of the Empire into the Sylvanian Campaign, and plans to entirely cleanse the land of taint once and for all. However, just as the Emperor was due to depart in two days for the Sylvanian Campaign, riders from Kislev urgently came to Altdorf and gave the Emperor the dire news. Kislev is in flames. The armies of the Dark Gods have gathered in their hundreds of thousands, having already broken through Kislev's northern defences. Syrgei Tannarov, Boyar of Chebokov, warned the Emperor that the lands of northern and western Bolgasgrad has fallen and are awashed by a sea of barbarians. Given the severity of the news, Karl Franz had expected the Ice Queen to invoke the terms of his old alliance and call upon the Empire to march north to Kislev's salvation. The Boyar made no such demands, but told the Emperor that Kislev is lost, and that the Tsarina is holding the hordes off along the River Lynsk not out of hope for her people's salvation but so the Empire might have time to avoid such a similar faith. Gravely disturbed by the Boyar's statement, the Emperor quickly sent out hundreds of heralds towards the many armies of the Empire, and redirect them north to strengthen the northern defenses. For the next few weeks, the entire military might of the Empire have been redirected north in the thousands, but as they force-marched their way through untamed wilderness, the armies were harried by a multitude of Beastmen tribes and Greenskin warbands. By the time the Imperial armies have reached their destination, only 7/10th of their forces have arrived intact. Even upon their arrival, the Imperial armies have been beset by a splinter force of Chaos armies heading south, with the armies of Ostermark and Talabecland barely holding them at bay. One particular horde under Sorceror Vilitch, have broken through the Imperial defenses and besieged Castle von Rauken, with only a series of brilliant harrying tactics masterminded by Elector Count Aldebrand Ludenhof saw the fortress preserved. With the armies of Reikland arriving just in time, Count Ludenhof has been reinforced with nearly half of the Emperors personal army, allowing him to relive Castle von Rauken from the siege and upon the''' Battle of Lubrecht', personally placed his long-rifle bullet in the back of one of Vilitch's skulls, forcing him to retreat. Then, as the Twin-Tailed Comet reached its perigee, outriders from the front lines fighting in the north have brought news that another grander horde of Chaos warriors from the Eastern Steppes are converging upon the Empire, a horde that far eclipsed those thus far encountered. Count Ludenhof's army, the largest Empire formation yet deployed in the north, barely outnumber even the smallest of the newcomer's forces. In Altdorf, Karl Franz redoubled his diplomatic efforts for aid against this new threat, but everywhere his messengers go, there are tales of battle and bloodshed, with the entire Old World beset by a host of dark forces both Old and New. Not even the Dwarves have the time and men to lend their aid towards the Empire, for they too have been beset by a nightmarish hordes from the tunnel depths. Soon, many began to dispair, as nothing could stop the hordes from breaking through the northern borders. Salvation came once more by none other then Balthasar Gelt himself. After meeting with an unknown visitor, the Supreme Patriarch had been given forbidden knowledge that would halt the Chaos armies on their tracks. With the limitless magical possibilities now available to the Supreme Patriarch, Balthasar Gelt used an ancient magical scroll that summoned a massive barrier which burst through the lands of northern Kislev, erecting a massive wall of stone so high that no winged creature could even bypass it. Thus was the creation of the Auric's Bastion, the greatest magical wall ever created, and so long as the faith of the Empire's people believe it so, the Bastion shall endure forever. The Bretonnian Civil War (Mid 2523) Around the time the Imperial armies were continuing their battles in the northern war-front, the Kingdom of Bretonnia had also suffered a major conflict of their own as another rebellious factions has once more arisen from the fallen Dukedon of Mousillon. '''Mallobaude', bastard son of the King, has long been gathering his own army in hopes of overtaking Bretonnia and claim the throne for his own. That time finally came by the Winter's Eve of 2522 IC, as his forces was reinforced by a host of disgraced knights from all across the realm, enabling Mallobaude to launch his attack against his hated father in 2523 IC. By the time King Louen gathered what remaining forces he could muster, the situation grew to a tipping point. Following his defeat at the Battle of Chalons, and the sudden disappearance of the Fay Enchantress Morgiana le Fay, the Dukedoms of Carcassonne, Lyonesse and Artois defected towards Mallobaude, escalating the previously small-scale uprising into a full fledge Civil War. Though Mallobaude's armies were vast, King Louen had the blessings of the Lady in his side, and in due time the King had managed to defeat the treacherous dukes and bring their rebellious dukedoms into the fold. A year into the campaign, King Louen felt confident that he could end this war very soon. However, by the time he met in bastard son at the''' Battle of Quenelles', the King saw before him a massive horde of Undead warriors alongside Malloude and his new ally Arkhan the Black. Vastly outnumbered, the Bretonnian knights began to slowly lose ground until the sudden arrival of the Wood Elves of Athel Loren turned the tide of the battle. Though the battle had been won, at the final height of the fighting, the Bretonnian King fought his son in single combat and lost. With the fall of their king, the Bretonnian armies called for a retreat from the battlefield, and the Wood Elves began to carrying their wounded Queen to safety. With the majority of Bretonnia's military all but defeated, Malloude began to offer a challenge to any knight who would face him in single combat. At Gisoreux, Adelaix, Montfort and many more, he bested all who came against him, believing himself undefeatable by any mortal man thanks to the dark whispers of Arkhan the Black. Within the city of Couronne, what remains of Bretonnia's armies stood united against him. Though he outnumbered them greatly, in his arrogance he sent one more challenge towards the remaining dukes. To his horror, the challenger that came to meet him was the immortal Green Knight. Realizing his mistake, the bastard son tried to flee, but was killed when the Green Knight spurred forth and decapitated his head. With their master slain, the Undead forces quickly disintergrate and the remainder of his living armies were quickly overcome, with Arkhan nowhere to be seen. With Malloude's body burned to ash, the remaining Dukes began to squabble over the ascension of the throne. Civil war was imminent, but the sudden appearance of Bretonnia's first king Gilles le Breton, as the Green Knight had stopped the internal conflict. Given new life by the Lady, King Gilles stood beside his people as the first signs of the impending apocalypse began. Days after Gilles' recoronation as Royarch, plague broke out in the southern dukedoms of Quenelles and Carcassone. Then came the Warpstone meteors, blazing across the night sky and landing in mutliple locations across the realm. Within days, mutation began to run rife amongst the populace, and swollen by their numbers, Beastmen warherds by the hundreds began to ravage the lands without resistance. Shrines, villages and towns were quickly lost, including the Dukedom of Bordeleaux's capital city after it was sucked into a Warp rift. With a quarter of their population slain, another quarter left the kingdom and sought refuge within the Empire. Seeing the horrors that has begun to plague his homeland, King Gilles summoned his heralds and declared the last and most grandiest Errantry War in their history. Within days, hundreds or thousands of Knights have flocked towards his banner, and began to mobilize to face the agents of Chaos in combat. The Accursed Alliance (Mid 2523 to Late 2524 IC) Following the horrific victory at the Battle of Quenelles, the remaining Wood Elves quickly bore their Queen back into her realm for safety. Just as '''Queen 'Ariel reached the bounds of her kingdom however, a strange sickness suddenly struck her and in desperation the Eternal Guard quickly brought her to the Oak of Ages in hopes of healing herself like many times before. But after a week, the Oak of Age began to rot as a strange decay began to grow amongst it's roots. This madness began to spread like wildfire all across their realm, with the corruption attracting the attention of Beastmen tribes by the hundreds. Unable to cure her beloved, King Orion grew into a rage and found only comfort in battle, depriving the Wood Elf Council from the guidance and wisdom of both their King and Queen. Mere months following Ariels sickness, a lone stranger came through the Worldroots '''and showed herself upon the King's Glade. Alarielle '''Everqueen of Ulthuan '''presented herself upon the Council and pleaded for their aid to rescue her daughter, as she feared her child's fate was part of larger calamity that would upset the balance between life and death that the High Elves could not win alone. So saying, the proud Everqueen of Ulthuan abased herself towards the Council and begged for their aid, an act that shocked the Wood Elves. Though the Council was divided about this, Durthu '''Eldest of Ancient knew about this calamity and with his voice the Council lend their aid towards their High Elven cousins, renewing their once ancient ties. Following the Elven Expeditions departure from Athel Loren, to the East Arkhan the Black and what's left of his undead forces have broken through Axe Bite Pass and reached the desolate borders of Sylvania, raising the Wall of Faith and continuing his march to confront Count Mannfred. A day later, the two adversarys met alone at Valsborg Bridge, with Arkhan demanding the recovery of a crown, a severed hand, and seven books written in blood-ink. Mannfred knew the intentions of such artifacts and immediately fought Arkhan in a magical duel. During the battle, a shaft of light burst through the clouds as the darkness that enshrouded Sylvania began to dissipate. Knowing that victory today would mean imminent destruction tomorrow, the Vampire struck a truce with the Lich. In exchange for Mannfred's assistance, the Lich promised the Vampire that he would be given power unimaginable if he served Nagash loyally. With this accursed alliance, the Vampire and Lich returns to Castle Steinste and begins plans to lift the Wall of Faith and march out to recover the remaining artifacts of Nagash. Blood beneath the Mountain (Mid 2523) After the death of Seerlord Kritislik, their vile god the Horned Rat has proclaimed to the Council of Thirteen that should they squabble amongst themselves once again they too shall meet the same fate, prompting the remaining Lords of Decay to quickly leave the meeting and make preparations for the next phase of their Great Uprising. Following their magnificent success at conquering and subduing the human lands of Tilea and Estalia, the next phase of their long-made plan was to finally topple the Dwarfen Kingdoms of Karaz Ankor. By the year 2523 IC, the often fractious clans of the Under-Empire have begun unprecedented feats of communication and cooperation that had never be seen on a grand scale since the beginning in their vile history. Almost simultaneously, the Skavens of Clan Rictus and Clan Skyre came into an agreement and together cooperated their attacked against the holdfast of Karak Azul. The armies of Clan Kreepus has bought the aid of Clan Moulder and their dreaded warbeast and are now assaulting the underground tunnel-network of Karak Kadrin. Zhufbar is under siege by a confederation of lesser clans lead by the more powerful Clan Ferrik. Even the seas are not safe from the Skaven aggressors as the conjoined armada's of Clan Krepid and Clan Skurvy assaulted the the formidable coast of Barak Varr. Unable to break the siege, the Dwarfs were slowly isolated and unable to aid one another, a situation that the Lords of Decay have long anticipated. In his pride however, one of the Lords of Decay, Lord Gnawdwell of Clan Mors has decreed that no other clan shall take the glory of capturing what is rightful theirs, and ordered his greatest general, Warlord Queek Headtaker to finally end the stalemate of Karak Eight Peaks and bring the city into the fold for the glory of Clan Mors. Following his arrival at the City of Pillars, Queek led a pre-emptive campaign against the Greenskin hordes of Warlord Skarsnik within his powerbase around Karag Zilfin, pushing them out of the Hall of a Thousand Pillars and into the other side of it's entrance, around the area known as Grobi Town. With the upper deeps secured from threats, Queek began the boring responsibility of inspecting the four clawpacks sent to reinforce his horde. Tempted to finish off Skarsnik once and for all, the Warlord slowly resigned himself and followed the orders his Lord has presented to him. It was only after interrogating one of his subordinate that he found out a dark gathering taking places within the Trenches. From the bowels deep beneath the earth, his subordinates presented to him the fifth clawpack, a horde of Skavens around a hundred thousand strong, all coming from around thirty-eight different Warlord clans with several thousand Clan Moulder war-beast for support, all lead by Grey Seer Kranskritt, emissary of the disgraced Clan Scruten who came to aid Clan Mors in their efforts to take Karak Eight Peaks. Tempted once more to maim and kill those that irritated him with their presence, only the fact that Lord Gnawdwell sanctioned this operation and that his right-claw Warlord Skrikk '''held his sword-arm, reminding him about the deal he made with Gnawdwell did Queek reconsider. Leaving the formalities to his two subordinates Warlord Skrikk and '''Thraxx Redclaw, Queek began his journey back to his lair where he began his investigation on Kranskritt and prepared plans to assault the Dwarfs around the Citadel. After some time, Queek set his plan into motion by detonating large quantities of explosives around four of the major peaks, destroying Karag Nar utterly whilst gravely damaging the rest. With this signal, the Skavens sent nearly seventy-thousand ratmen against the first Dwarfen line. Hard-pressed, the stubborn Dwarves still managed to push the Skavens back by defending small narrow sections around the Halls of Reckoning and the Grand Avenue. Infuriated with this setback, Queek gathered his Warlords and ordered them to send in the clanrats and stormvermin companies forward. It was only after he sent off his officers that Queek got an unsuspected visit by one of the manipulators of this conflict. Lurklox, Verminlord of the Shadow Council of Thirteen, came to him and told Queek that he has come to aid Queek in his final victory over the Dwarfs. Back at the front, the Skaven armies eventually pushed the Dwarves out of their first line of defence, entering the Halls of Reckoning and breaching the first gatehouse. It was there that Queek found out about Thraxx Redclaw's treachery, and after disemboweling his former second-in-command, Queek ordered the attack upon the''' Halls of Clan Skalfdon'. Unbeknownst to Queek, Verminlord Soothgnawer was also manipulating this conflict into his own interest, and with the aid of Kranskritt, he was able to convince the Greenskin Warlord Skarsnik to gather his forces and attack the Halls of Clan Skalfdom in exchange for a part of Karak Eight Peaks. Accepting but not believing in the deal, Skarsnik made some unsuspecting alterations to the given plan and ordered his loyal companion, Shaman Duffskul, to bribe one of the mercenaries under the Dwarf's employ. When battle commenced at the Halls of Clan Skalfdom, the Skavens alongside two Hellpit Abominations rushed headlong into the Dwarfen shield-wall, with Queek battling Belegar in a deadly duel. After some time passed, the Dwarves unleashed their hidden weaponry, and a horn signaled the opening of a massive gate that disgorged a whole company of Ogres and Mournfang calvary into the fray. With his army demoralized, Queek retreated with his scattered forces back in into the entrance only to stop when Queek believed the third clawpack reinforcements were coming. Just then, the ground burst open from Skaven drilling machines, but out from the hole came not the third clawpack but a horde of raving Squigs. Then out came whole tribes of Greenskins, with Skarsnik crawling out from one of the hole. With this signal, the Ogres betrayed the Dwarves and soon the three armies began to clash long and hard against one another. Salvation for the Skavens came when Kranskritt and the fifth clawpack emerged from a tunnel in the centre of the cavern, with a Verminlord in the fore. Using his magic, Kranskritt closed up all the Goblin tunnels, trapping the Greenskins inside whilst the Dwarves and Ogres retreated. With this, Queek and his Skaven armies began the butchery, and the upper levels soon fell to Clan Mors. Recovering the Artifacts (Mid 2523) With their pact settled and their alliance forged, the two reluctant allies returned to Castle Sternieste, where Mannfred lead the Lich to the relics he long sought after. From the depths of the Castle, Mannfred presented to the Lich the remaining books of Nagash, the Crown of Sorcery, and nine captives all bearing holy blood. Arkhan placed his own two books upon the rest, and judging by the amount that is present, he is confident that he could recovery the last three Artifacts with ease. By the time Arkhans preparations to go foward with his plans were complete, Mannfred gathered a mighty undead army on the western borders of Sylvania. There Arkhan sacrificed the holy-blooded '''Lupio Blaze', a Knight of the Blazing Sun who accompanied Volkmar in his crusade against Sylvania. With his holy blood, Arkhan managed to carve a path through the Wall of Faith that surronds Sylvania where the Undead could pass without harm. With the way open, the Hunt begins. Once beyond the borders of Sylvania, Mannfred and Arkhan found it logical to split their forces up in order to recover the remaining Artifacts faster without attracting too much attention, as well as to ensure that the other won't betray them at a moments notice. Arkhan agreed to travel back west, to the lands of Bretonnia to recover Nagash's magical staff within the holy vaults of La Maisontaal Abbey. Mannfred on the other hand would head further south, pass Mad Dog Pass '''and reach the lair of the Skavens of Clan Mordkin. There Mannfred hopes to find the legendary '''Fellblade, a mighty weapon once used to kill Nagash in his original life, whose dire enchantments has ensured that should he be reborn once more, he shall grow weaker with each passing life-time. With their destination marked, the two went off to their goals. Arkhan did not head directly to his prize after parting with Mannfred, for he knew that he need more than the mindless dead at his command if he were to beat the Knights of Bretonnia. Thus Arkhan led his armes towards the foothills of the Vault, just south of the Imperial province of Wissenland. There he met with the dreaded Lichmaster, Heinrich Kemmler and his ancient thrall Krell. Having fought alongside Malloube during the Bretonnian Civil War, Krell and Kemmlers support would be needed greatly for the battles ahead. The three travelled deeper in the Vaults where within the web-strewn tombs that line the mountainside, the two Necromancers raised the dead of battles long passed. With his regime of Drakenhof Templars bolstered by fresh troops, Arkan marched north directly through the ravaged lands of the Dukedom of Carcassonee and Brionne. With little to oppose his advance, the supposively small Undead grew ever larger as the dead of the lands stirr to life. Despite the kingdoms state, what remains of Bretonnia's armies could not let such an enemy force run amok in their lands, and so a force of Bretonnian Knights and Levies gathered under the banner of Duke Tancred II of Quenelles, and attacked the Undead forces as they entired the Dukedom of Brionne. However, the Dukes mad rage at the lost of his Dukedom and the hatred he had for the Undead proved his downfall as he drove far to deep into the Undead ranks where he finally fell in battle by his arch-enemy Kemmler. With the lost of Duke Tancred II, the rulership of Quenelles fell into his distant cousin, Jerrod Palatine of Asareux. Demanding revenge, Jerrod asked the prophetess Lady Elynesse for her aid in finding what the Undead are after. Finding out their intentions, Duke Jerrod rode with the remaining knights and met with Duke Theodoric of Brionne at La Maisontaal. In desperation to absolve a pass sin during his treachery at the Bretonnian Civil War, Duke Theodric in his zeal ordered to sally forth and attack the Undead. Thus the Twelfth Battle of La Masontaal began. , Count Mannfred and his small army of Undead warriors were secretly bypassing through Imperial territory as they made their way towards the Border Prince. Using a spell of concealment, the vampire has managed to cross the province of Averland without attracting too much attention, only spilling blood if an opposition somehow spotted their movement. Such interventions has resulted in the destruction of several Imperial villages along the eastern foothills of Averland and Stirland, but such was the panic of the impending war being fought in the north that such mysterious disappearance was ignored by the local authorities. Upon his arrival to the Border Princes, descending through Hvargir Forest, the plains and fenland that lie before him was dotted with the ruination of massive fortresses and proud human cities laid low. Upon its rubble, a large warband of Skavens haul the spoils of war back to their lair alongside a wagon-train of human slaves. The Skaven Warlord spotted Mannfred, and in his confidence he led his kins to a slaughter. With their deaths, Mannfred released the prisoners to be used as a distraction whilst he rode with all speed to his destination. As he slowly reached his destination, the number of Skaven warbands that came to attack him steadily increased until finally upon The Twelfth Battle of La Masontaal (late 2523) Slaughter at Skullreach Cavern (late 2523) The Series Nagash ET1.jpg|Volume I|link=The End Times: Nagash Glottkin ET2.jpg|Volume II|link=The End Times: Glottkin Khaine ET3.jpg|Volume III|link=The End Times: Khaine Sources * Warhammer: Nagash, Volume I (The End Times: Book I) * Warhammer: Glottkin, Volume II (The End Times: Book I) * Warhammer: Khaine, Volume III (The End Times: Book I) * Armybook: Warriors of Chaos (8th edition) pg. 18-21, 48 * Gotrek and Felix: Kinslayer (Novel) by David Guymer * Armybook: Hordes of Chaos (6th Edition) pg. 98 - 99 * Sigmar's Blood (Novel) by Phil Kelly External Links The End Times at the Black Library Category:Supplements Category:Events Category:Campaign Category:Major Battles